Grammy Awards
by LuckyVV
Summary: Alors Quinn se pencha vers le micro et annonça, le plus simplement du monde : C'est un oui, mesdames et messieurs ! OS très court Faberry.


**En attendant une fiction sur laquelle je réfléchis beaucoup depuis cet été (je cherche la force de la taper au clavier), petit OS tout mignon tout bête tout rose avec des fleurs et des arcs-en-ciel tout partout. Sans aucune prétention ni rien, juste une idée qui me laissait un sourire débile et indélébile au visage (ouh le vilain jeu de mots). **

* * *

« Rachel Barbra Berryyyyy ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, de cris et de sifflements d'une incroyable vigueur accueillit le nom de la star. Cette dernière se releva d'un coup, plaçant ses mains sur la bouche, retenant les larmes et le fou rire qui lui venaient. Elle fut instantanément enlacée par Kurt, riant aux éclats, ainsi que Quinn, lui plaquant un baiser sur la joue.

« J'en étais sûre ! Je te l'avais dit, Rach, ça y est, tu l'as eu ! »

Rachel rit en tenant fermement ses amis contre son petit corps, avant de se souvenir de la situation inimaginable dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Entourés d'une clameur incessante dans l'immense salle du Staples Center, où ils s'étaient rendus pour la cérémonie des Grammy Awards. Car elle avait été nominée — et se rendait maintenant compte qu'elle avait gagné un prix pour son album. Incroyable. Impossible. Et pourtant, elle était bien là, entourée de ses deux meilleurs amis qui lui souriaient à pleines dents et la poussaient vers la scène où l'attendait son trophée. Qui lui revenait de droit, soit dit en passant.

C'est passablement émue que la jeune chanteuse de vingt-sept ans se retrouva derrière le pupitre réservé aux vainqueurs et au maître de cérémonie, puis ce dernier lui prit les mains en la félicitant considérablement. Rachel sourit de toutes ses dents en prenant le trophée qu'il lui tendait. Elle avait envie de pleurer devant l'enthousiasme que le public semblait lui accorder — lui accordait — rien qu'à elle, à elle seule, mais n'en fit rien. Le sourire et la joie ne quittaient pas son visage. La brune s'approcha du micro, calmant instantanément le bruit qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

« Wow… Putain, si je m'attendais à ça ! »

La foule rit, et Quinn pouffa silencieusement. Entendre Rachel jurer, qui plus est devant des millions de personnes était à la fois un miracle et une hilarité à ne pas manquer. Elle s'enfonça dans son siège et se pendit aux lèvres de sa petite amie. Sa petite amie terriblement sexy dans sa robe argentée.

« Oh, je ne sais même pas quoi dire ! continua la chanteuse. Je n'ai même pas prévu de discours pour remercier tout le monde. C'est dingue qu'on ait décidé de me remettre ce prix, je n'imaginais pas que je l'aurais l'année de la sortie de mon album ! »

Les gens présents rirent encore devant l'humour de la petite star. Kurt secoua la tête en souriant. Elle ne changerait jamais. Ç'avait été la même chose quatre ans auparavant, quand elle reçut son Tony. Sa première récompense, mais certainement pas la dernière, lui avait-il dit malicieusement. Rachel sembla recouvrer son sérieux et se détendre un peu plus.

« Je pense que c'est l'heure des remerciements, car je n'aurais jamais reçu ce prix sans les personnes qui ont travaillé dessus avec moi, pendant des semaines et des semaines, et c'est d'abord à eux que je voudrais dire merci, pour leur soutien, leurs idées, leur originalité, leur amitié et leur incroyable gentillesse. Ensuite, j'aimerais remercier madame Barbra Streisand, cette légende vivante qui a toujours été un modèle pour moi, mon idole de toute une vie sans qui je ne serais sans doute pas là aujourd'hui ! fit-elle en riant. Je continuerai en remerciant mes amis, mes papas et ma famille, que j'adore du plus profond de mon cœur, qui ont été là pour me soutenir et m'épauler depuis des années. Puis je remercie aussi le Glee Club de McKinley, en particulier monsieur Schuester, grâce à qui je suis là en ce moment, et qui m'a encouragée dans cette voie malgré quelques divergences d'opinion. »

Quelques rires furent une nouvelle fois lâchés dans l'assistance, qui allaient laisser place à de nouveaux applaudissements, mais Rachel y coupa court.

« Je vais finir par remercier mes deux meilleurs amis, ici présents et depuis une dizaine d'années maintenant. Kurt, merci pour tout, de m'avoir soutenue, motivée et épaulée tant de fois que je ne pourrais jamais toutes les citer, sans toi je ne serais pas la femme que je suis aujourd'hui. Et merci également pour tes goûts vestimentaires, qui m'ont permis bien des choses ! rit-elle. Rachel reprit son sérieux presque tout de suite. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est surtout grâce à une personne, une personne qui m'est chère depuis le début, qui m'a fait prendre conscience de tellement de choses et qui, depuis, partage ma vie non pas comme une simple amie, mais comme beaucoup plus. Quinn, continua-t-elle, je ne te remercierais jamais assez, et les mots ne seront jamais assez nombreux pour te dire à quel point je suis heureuse, incroyablement heureuse que tu fasses partie de ma vie, sans toi je n'y serais jamais arrivée. »

La jeune concernée se mordit les lèvres, émue devant tant d'affection et d'amour de la part de Rachel.

« Même si tout n'a pas été rose entre nous depuis le début, reprit cette dernière, la voix serrée, on a toujours senti ce lien particulier qui nous unissait, quoique les autres en pensent. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais te dire que je t'aime, plus que n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui d'autre, et que je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et tu sais que le pire est derrière nous et qu'on a encore de merveilleuses, de fabuleuses choses à vivre ensemble. Je profite de cet instant pour te demander solennellement, et avec tout mon amour, si toi, Lucy Quinn Fabray, accepterait de devenir ma femme ? »

Quinn s'en trouva sans voix. Scotchée, c'était le mot. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à une telle déclaration de la part de Rachel devant quelques millions de gens, peut-être même les Etats-Unis tout entiers. Elle entendit les gens qui l'entouraient retenir leur souffle, en attente de sa réaction face à la question de sa brune. Question qui n'avait qu'une seule réponse. Elle sentit soudain Kurt lui pincer le bras, lui rappelant que Rachel attendait depuis déjà de longues de secondes. C'est étourdie par le plaisir, la joie, l'amour, la précipitation et la situation que la blonde hocha frénétiquement la tête, ne pouvant même plus retenir le sourire qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Et sans plus attendre, elle se leva et courut sur la scène, ne s'arrêtant qu'en face d'une Rachel rouge jusqu'au cou. Quinn ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une et se jeta sur ses lèvres, enroulant ses bras autour de ses hanches. Une clameur, peut-être plus forte que la première, se fit à nouveau entendre, et c'est ce moment-là que choisit la petite star pour se coller à Quinn, caressant ses joues de ses doigts fins, puis s'écarta de la blonde avec un sourire radieux. Rachel se perdit dans les yeux dorés qui la fixaient intensément et avec malice. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la plus grande lui prit sa main libre et lui offrit un sourire d'une incroyable intensité. Alors Quinn se pencha vers le micro et annonça, le plus simplement du monde : « C'est un oui, mesdames et messieurs ! »

Et c'est dans le brouhaha causé par les cris hystériques et les applaudissements que les deux femmes quittèrent la scène, main dans la main, s'étant promis officiellement une vie l'une auprès de l'autre.


End file.
